The Gods of Thunder
by wanderingxscribe
Summary: A collection of my drabbles dedicated to my threesome pairing of choice for Fairy Tail: Laxus x Freed x Bixlow. Obvious yaoi and polyamory warning. Warnings on a drabble-to-drabble basis.
1. Mistletoe

_Disclaimer: I own the plot…and the twisted imagination._

 _Author's note: I actually got a holiday drabble out BEFORE the holiday it's for…I'm so proud of myself. And it's short…sappy and contains my personal OT3 which is Laxus x Freed x Bixlow. I don't know why I love these guys together, I just do. So it goes here because it contains Laxus and Freed…so meh. Warnings include nothing more harmful to your sensibilities than kissing…because what is Christmas without Mistletoe? *coughs* Anyway, read if you'd like and enjoy. I certainly enjoyed writing it._

 _Mistletoe_

"Are you sure we can't just…"

"No," Laxus interrupts the same question Bixlow had posed for the past ten minutes, "No, we are NOT pushing Elfman and Evergreen under the mistletoe."

The Seith mage crosses his arms and pouts. "Why not? It's not like EVERYONE doesn't know they're dating…no matter WHAT they say to the contrary."

Laxus groans before rubbing his face. "Bixlow, I realize that they're kind of being silly…more Evergreen than Elfman but honestly, I'm not dealing with how she reacts if someone is stupid enough to pull such a stunt so let it go. Besides, this holiday is enough of a mess."

"Aww, someone's not festive."

Laxus glares at him. "I have NEVER liked Christmas and I don't intend on starting NOW. This whole season just makes my head hurt and don't get me started on the damn mistletoe. It's bad enough having to walk around the damn Guild Hall to avoid the plant."

"Well, yeah, I can see that but still…it's the spirit of things, Laxus. And if you have to walk under it just make sure there's no one around."

The blond gives him a look that clearly states he'd already figured that before deciding that he didn't need to continue the irritating conversation and focuses on his eggnog instead. On the blond's other side, Freed finds himself trying really hard not to chuckle softly. It never failed that the two of them were entertaining during this holiday. Bixlow was entirely TOO cheerful and Laxus hated the season. It left him and Evergreen in the middle though Evergreen seemed to slide towards Laxus' side of the spectrum while Freed secretly LIKED the holiday like Bixlow.

He glances down at what he was working on before vanishing it. It was practically done and he was wanting to enjoy the atmosphere and not making his eyes cross anymore due to numbers. Taking a sip of the eggnog, he can't resist the soft sigh of pleasure at it. It was definitely one of his favorite things about the holidays. That and Christmas cookies. He spent way too much time in the Guild kitchen with Mira these days baking but it was fun…and what was better was being able to take a few. It was for tasting purposes, of course. "You almost sound like Bixlow, you know," Laxus comments .

"You can't argue that eggnog is a GOOD part of the season," he replies glancing at him, "Considering that I think it's your fifth glass."

"Shut up," the blond mutters without any real heat.

Freed smiles. "Yes, Laxus," he murmurs playfully, "Whatever you say, oh Thunder God, sir." He hears Bixlow snicker from the other side and grins.

"You're both ridiculous this time of year," the blond states though it was obvious to BOTH that the edges of his lips were curving up ever so slightly.

"You could do with some cheer at this point, grumpy dragon slayer."

"There is nothing wrong with my lack of holiday spirit. The Guild has enough of it to go around," he retorts dryly, "and I'm not even remotely talking about the two of YOU. You are in classes all your own."

Freed snorts. "Well, considering that you and Evergreen aren't exactly fans of the season someone in the group has to be."

Laxus glances at him. "Bixlow isn't enough? And don't get me started on his souls and their ideas of singing carols randomly…just DON'T."

Freed can't help laughing at that because it was highly entertaining to watch them do that. The scowl leveled at him just makes him laugh harder which he was sure was getting them looked at because it wasn't often that he was so entirely amused at things. "Seriously? Freed…" the other mutters pressing the cup to his lips to hide his grin at the sight of the male laughing like he was. Honestly, he might dislike the fuss of the holidays but…he didn't mind his team's enjoyment of it half as much as he said he did. And personally, it WAS amusing to watch the totems float around singing. Hell, they sounded better than half the guild anyway…which was saying something.

Bixlow grins watching Freed laugh. It wasn't often that the other let himself relax far enough to be so amused but considering the holiday, the other lost some of that reserved façade he wore around the other members of the guild and they got a glimpse of the warm, loving rune mage the tribe knew well. As he sits however, he hears softly, "You might want to look up." He looks at the totem floating by him curiously. "Please…just…look up."

He does so before stilling at the sight. He would bet anything that what was there hadn't been there when they'd sat down together. A quick scan of the room and an amused smirk from a certain Iron Dragon Slayer and Bixlow KNEW who the culprit was. "So…uhh, Laxus, about Christmas traditions…" he starts conversationally.

"What about them?"

"Considering your view on the holidays…do you hold to them?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Call it…curiosity."

"I call complete BS on that, Bix. Do you want to try again?"

"Say…theoretically there is mistletoe above us."

"There wasn't as of thirty minutes ago."

"Say there is NOW…"As he watches the blond looks up at the same time Freed does and both go still.

"Theoretically, huh?"the blond asks voice suddenly tight.

"I am pretty sure I KNOW who put it there, too."

"So am I," Laxus retorts, "and I'm about to turn him into a lightning rod."

"I would say something like 'ít's in the spirit of the season' but I'm pretty sure that would just end up with me electrocuted along with him."

"You'd be right though I'm not sure it would do much to your already spiky hair."

Freed isn't sure what possesses him to say, "So…you never did answer Bixlow's question about your idea of Christmas traditions…and fulfilling them."

Laxus stares at him. "Did you just…Never mind, I know you did." He glances back up at the damned plant before groaning softly. "I would refuse…however, I'm pretty sure that it's only going to get worse in that case."

"But then…technically…the three of us are under it…aren't we?" Bixlow asks.

"You just figured that out did you?" Laxus asks dryly.

"Well, I mean…it could always be worse," Bixlow responds, "You could be stuck under it with say…Ichiya?"

Laxus shudders. "Please do not EVER repeat that…because I think I'm going to have nightmares for life of having to kiss him."

Freed grimaces. "That would…be a rather unfortunate set of circumstances wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, I would think so," Laxus retorts before grimacing, "So let's deal with the situation as it stands NOW before this gets entirely out of hand."

"I could just make it go away," Freed tells him, "If it's that repulsive a thought, Laxus." He is glad that he manages to hide the disappointment because honestly, he didn't want to give away how much he wanted a chance to kiss the other.

The blond glances at him before shaking his head. "Nah, it's alright. I'll live since I'm pretty sure kissing the both of you isn't fatal."

"What's the worst you'll catch; a case of Christmas cheer? Would that be so bad?" Bixlow teases.

Laxus stares at him a moment before stating, "Kiss Freed first while I fight down the urge to fling my magic at you, Bix."

Bixlow snorts before rising and walking around to Freed who was pretty sure the entire Guild was staring at them…and probably with good reason. He stares up at the other before coloring slightly. "Remind ME to trap him in some really irritating runes."

"I'll just have my babies follow him around for a day or two singing the most annoying carol I can think of."

Freed grins. "Sounds like a plan."

"Thought you'd approve," he murmurs before cupping the others face up and leaning down pressing his mouth against his finding that Freed definitely tasted sweet and takes the opportunity given to slip his tongue between the others lip to taste him mixed with the eggnog he'd been drinking and it was a very NICE combination.

Freed hadn't expected to enjoy being kissed by Bixlow quite THIS much and is a little embarrassed with how hot he feels his face when the other pulls back or the fact that he was breathing a little bit erratically. It definitely isn't helped by the wicked grin the other flashes at him. "My, aren't you just sweet, Freed-baby."

He finds himself flushing darker at the snickers and catcalls that follow this. "Handle Laxus," he mutters.

That earns a snort from the blond who was not going to EVER reveal he'd found the sight even the least bit enthralling. "Handle me, right," he comments before smirking at the Seith mage and startling him as he reaches up and tangling his hand in the others short spiky locks and jerks him to his mouth claiming it almost hard enough to bruise. The soft sound of shock grants him the ability to lay claim and he does so with great relish jerking the male hard against him.

Bixlow's senses reel hard at Laxus' actions and he wasn't sure WHERE the other had learned to be so damned aggressive but it was doing things to him he was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to as heat sparks hard. It wasn't like kissing Freed hadn't already gotten his stomach tying itself in knots and this wasn't helping at all. Being released, he finds himself struggling to catch his breath flushing at the rather satisfied smirk that crosses his team leader's face. "You might want to let him sit before you do that to him," he manages, "Or I think he's gonna end up on the floor."

Freed watches the blond just look MORE amused at that and feels his skin heat up more at the thought that he was finally going to get a chance to know what it was like to be kissed by Laxus. He doesn't really have long to get a hold of things before Laxus has pushed him up against the bar and pressed his mouth to him with all the force and violence that was his magic and temperament. Freed's senses reel violently and he finds his fingers clutching the others fur-lined coat as his lips part, as the other lays a violent claim to his mouth stealing his breath and very nearly his soul all at once. All he could get his frazzled mind to come up with in that moment was how much he loved both mistletoe and Gajeel's mischief.


	2. Home

_Disclaimer: I own the Plot. The characters are borrowed._

 _Author's Note: I just wanted some fluffy Fraxlow (because I'm going to make this 0t3 so VERY popular…*evil laugh*). So…fluff warning, shonen-ai/yaoi warning, and Fraxlow…because…because Fraxlow. 3 Oh and a hint of Elfever. Just because. It's short…but…again, I wanted fluff so you get fluff. Aren't you all lucky?_

 _*~*~*~*_

 _Home_

The job had been long and exhausting to the point where the client had been lucky Laxus hadn't just leveled the city out of pure spite. The ride back had been aggravating even with his music playing and definitely not for the first time, he hated so much the magics that were his. Trudging up the road, he rubs his face beyond just ready to go and just collapse. Honestly, there were just some times he hated when people requested HIM specifically.

Finally, he sees the apartment and his spirits lift somewhat. Nearly home. Finally. It was amazing how much he'd found himself wanting to be HERE most of all considering how much he seemed to just wander around aimlessly. Quietly, he lets himself in before sliding his boots and jacket off and staring at the scene in the living room before his lips would curve into a smile. The pullout had been set up and contained TWO sleeping mages. Slowly, he pads over feeling that agitation lessen greatly as he reaches down to brush a few errant strands of green hair from one and tugging the blankets up over the other. As he watches, Bixlow stirs, red eyes blinking open sleepily before he'd smile at him. "Welcome home, Lax."

"It's good to be home," he murmurs watching as Freed slowly stirs as well, "Hey, rune-caster."

"Laxus," he murmurs before slowly sitting up, "There's food in the kitchen."

A soft chuckle escapes before he leans close and kisses the top of his head. "You do make stressful jobs so much better. I'm going to go eat and then get out of these clothes and join you two, alright?"

Bixlow smiles. "Take your time, Lax."

True to his word, he eats and soon is stripped to his boxers before he slides onto the pull out before tugging Freed close first and kissing him softly, sweetly. The feel of him sliding his arms around him and kissing him back has him groaning appreciatively. He lightly nips the others bottom lip as he pulls away enjoying the flushed glazed look. He kisses the others forehead before he'd turn and tug the other to him and do the same being just a little more aggressive with the spiky-haired male. Bixlow grins and nuzzles his shoulder. "Glad to have you home, Lax."

Settling, he slides an arm around Freed who settles against his side with his head resting on his chest by his Fairy Tail symbol and tattoo. "I'm glad to be home myself," he murmurs as Bixlow settles himself against his other side. "It's an amazing notion…that this is where I want to be most of all." It was a sickeningly sentimental notion and he could blame it on the job as to why he uttered it but in the end, he meant it. Here, with them was where he felt safest, most like himself. And it was a feeling he'd damn near do anything to keep which definitely wasn't something he was used to.

"We're glad you feel that way," Freed murmurs softly, "but you should rest, Laxus. You're overtired, we can tell."

"Mmm…somehow I think that's you warning me that I'm getting sappy."

Freed smiles. "Well, we certainly don't mind the sentiments but you tend to get cranky later on for such…what was it 'frivolous sentimentality' that you liked to call it?"

Laxus chuckles softly. "Fair enough, rune-caster."

He settles in, content to just hold both of them close. It was amazing, that this is where he ended up but he couldn't complain. Not at all. For all the crazy ways things seemed to go; at the end of the day there was no where he wanted to be OTHER than here with THEM. He feels Bixlow shift closer before the other would gently nip his ear. "Stop thinking too hard, baby. Sleep."

"You do remember that I'm the one that calls the shots around here, right?"

Bixlow chuckles. "No one is disputing that, oh Thunder God, sir."

"Uh huh, remind me when I wake up to kick your ass."

"I'll keep that under consideration."

Laxus snorts softly before closing his eyes and resting back. The exhaustion from the job quickly catches up with him and soon, he'd find himself slipping off to sleep between the both of them. It wouldn't be long before the other two would follow suit curling closer to him.

Evergreen would quietly let herself in after 10 o'clock and find herself smiling at the sight they made curled up on the pullout together. She carefully tugs the blankets up taking a moment just watching them sleep; Laxus having ended up on his side with Freed curled with his head under his chin and Bixlow against his back arm draped over them both. Her boys were definitely something like this. She quietly moves to her room picking up the jacket she'd forgotten before moving for the door. She pauses taking one more look at them, at how peaceful and HAPPY they were and smiles again before slipping out and locking the door leaving them to their rest to the happiness they'd found that she would do whatever it took to defend for them. 'Sweet dreams,' she thinks as she moves to catch up to Elfman leaning into his side as he slides an arm around her. "Everyone accounted for?" he asks quietly.

"Yes," she replies simply which is why she'd gone back despite having any number of jackets she could have chosen in his closet. She just wanted to make sure her boys were safe and happy considering how much they'd done to protect, nurture, and defend her.


	3. Garnering Attention

_Disclaimer: The plot is mine and the characters are borrowed._

 _Author's note: Bixlow in lingerie because I can. And Bixlow is wearing this during this fic (though imagine the pink to be purple). To be continued presently…:D_

 _*~*~*~*~*_

 _Garnering Attention_

He tugs on the heels before slowly rising and looking at himself in the mirror. Oh, he was sure that this was going to end up with some interesting commentary but there were just some times one had to do something drastic to get one's attention and Bixlow intended on getting attention. He slides his overcoat on over the ensemble just so that he could get to the guild hall without alarming half of the town on his way even though the boots might just do that considering that they were quite obviously feminine in style. Muttering a soft, "I'm sure I'm completely crazy but…this is what it's come to," he slips from his apartment and heads for the familiar Hall. Hopefully it would be mostly empty considering evening was falling fast but even if not it wasn't like his reputation was in any way going to suffer. He was known for theatrics of all types.

Finally, he arrives and pushes the doors open inwardly wondering why it had to be nearly packed when he did something of this nature. And even better was the fact that the two he sought were sitting at the bar. Oh joy. He pushes the door shut a little louder than normal which definitely gets attention though Bixlow only has eyes on the two males who finally glance in his direction and he'd unbutton the overcoat before slowly letting it slide open and off allowing two of his souls to take it as he slowly makes his way for them both. Both have barely managed to put their respective drinks down and are openly gawking at him as he walks and slows before standing before them. "Evening," he greets as if he wasn't standing there is such little attire.

"B-Bixlow," Laxus manages, "Wh-what are you wearing?"

"Oh this? You like it?" he asks with a grin.

"Bixlow…" Now his voice had deepened to that growled tone that could go either way depending on how one handled the situation.

"Yes, Laxus?" he asks striving for an innocent tone.

"Why. Are. You. Wearing. It?"

"Oh, it's kind of muggy out," he replies.

"Kind of…" The look flashed is anything but kind but Bixlow can tell that beneath that is a heat of another kind altogether. And that was what he was trying to bring to the surface.

"Mmmhmm, and the air conditioning works only half the time in my apartment." He'd slowly shift forward rubbing his boot along the others leg red eyes locked onto the others orange orbs. And it was all it would take before Laxus would snatch his arm and Freed's and the three of them would end up in the blond's apartment.

"Runes up. Now," he commands at Freed who nods and a moment later the feel of his magic would flare around the apartment keeping anyone outside from hearing what went on within the walls. He stares at Bixlow a moment a low growl escaping him. "You should not have walked into the guild hall like this!" The tone was possessive and has Bixlow content that he'd gotten the reaction he wanted from them.

"Are you going to punish me?" he asks staring at him lashes fluttering on purpose.

Laxus leans close enough to growl huskily. "Oh, you'd better believe it, soul-stealer. All night. And probably most of tomorrow. You're not going to be walking straight for this. I guarantee it."

Success.


	4. At Rest

Disclaimer: I own only the plot. The characters are borrowed and no profit is made from this.

Author's Note: A short, fluffy drabble that occurred to me at work. When Freed can't sleep while alone...concessions must be made no matter how embarrassing to him...

At Rest

He couldn't sleep and that bothers him something fierce as he expected far more of himself. And after several attempts to remedy the situation, a soft sigh escapes as a hand goes through unruly green hair. Tossing aside the blanket for what he hoped was the last time, Freed rises and pads to the closet drawing the the door open before reaching in and withdrawing a hanger upon which is a shirt. Carefully, he tugs the garment off before pulling it over his head; the material very nearly covering his boxers it was so long on him. A soft snort escapes him as he stares down at himself knowing it had to be a ridiculous image but then again; the long-sleeved blue and purple shirt was not his and made for a decidedly taller and broader frame. Lightly, he runs his fingers down the material before closing the door and making his way back to the bed detouring only to tug an item from the nearby dresser. Pulling the blanket back up, he tucks the item, a yellow plush dragon, tightly to him as he gets comfortable once more. And as much as it annoys and irritates him, the familiar items and the men they represented, would be enough to settle his nerves and calm his mind enough to allow him to drift off to sleep.

This would be what the other occupants of the house would find upon returning as too much warmth made the sleeping rune mage kick the blanket off. The sight makes Laxus chuckle. "Cute ain't he?" Bixlow murmurs grinning at the sight the other made in his shirt clutching the stuffed dragon tightly to him.

"We're gonna hear about it, no doubt...something about needing us to sleep bein' a sign of weakness or some such nonsense."

"Eh, it's worth it though. HE is worth it."

"Heh, absolutely." And they'd both just watch him awhile enjoying a more vulnerable side of the younger mage that he had a hard time showing.


End file.
